Fight Against the Unite
by TornadoF6
Summary: An alternate version of The Dark Mystery intended to knock your socks off! an evil empress comes to power, and Jet, Star, Aurora, and their friends must put a stop to her tyrany. Rated T for posble violence. CANCELLED!
1. It All Begins

**I don't own wings of fire. you all remember my The Dark Mystery. well here's the alternate story. the one that actually occurred instead of The Dark Mystery. I'm also accepting OC's. pm me if you want to submit one. constructive criticism accepted.**

On a trio of islands out in the sea, to the east of Pyheria, a trio of dragons lived their peaceful lives. There was Jet, an average looking 9 year old sky wing male who loved to explore and play his flute, yet oddly enough he hated thunder. Then there was Aurora, a pure white, 7 year old, female, ice wing dragonet who could always be found with her best friend, Star, and she was, for some reason, afraid of water. And, last but not least, Star was a night wing, dark enough to blend in with just about any shadow. 7 years old, you never see him without his ice wing tag along, he loved to go flying, yet hated ghosts. These three lived on the trio of islands. Little did they know that their peaceful life was about to be turned on its head.

One day, Jet was, as usual, exploring caves, when he found a tunnel. That was nothing out of the ordinary, what was, was that the tunnel whistled, and that a presence could be felt coming from it. This confused Jet, though he had a hunch about what it was. He went and found Star and Aurora, then brought them back to the tunnel.

"So what's so important that you needed us immediately?" Star questioned.

"shh. Listen. Feel," Jet said excitedly, yet quietly. They did, and they were mystified by the presence, but Star explained the whistle as wind.

"Well, if it's wind, it has to come from somewhere. Want to find out where that is?" Jet finished for him.

"Let's do it!" Aurora chimed in.

"Ok!" Star agreed.

"Let's go... Race you!" Jet exclaimed. They hunched, ready to go, before Jet finished, " On your mark, get set, GO!" and the trio raced off, eager to what awaited them.

Jet was the first one to reach the end, Star second, and Aurora was third. They came out in a place they knew well.

"Okay, I figured we'd end somewhere strange, but the Ice kingdom?! How'd we get here? I mean, we live way west of the coast, and we wern't going for long," Star questioned.

"Yeah, and I was down the path that led to the tunnel before, and that tunnel was never there, just solid stone," Jet added.

"Yeah, and there's none there now. Just a stone wall... with an inscription?" Aurora stated.

"An inscription? let's see what it says," Jet stated.

The inscription said:

_when a queen's rule is close at hand  
darkness spreads across the land  
seven tribes become one  
but the troubles have just begun  
some will try to bring the light  
but will prevail not in the fight  
but it is darkest just before dawn  
the light will win the fight for one  
and darkness reign is finally done  
light will fight the night_

"Huh?" Star and Aurora asked in unison.

"A prophesy. I stumbled across one like this before. A few years ago actually. It was when I first came to the islands. I've never told you this story before have I?" they shook their heads, so he continued, "I was living in a small village in the Sky kingdom, with my parents. One day my village was attacked by outlaws. My parents died in the fight, but I managed to escape, but only barely. Left with nowhere to go, I ventured out over seas, hoping to find something. After a few agonizing days including a treck over the north desert, I found the islands. When I landed, I saw a very similar inscription on a boulder. I look away for one second, and the inscription disappears! It was about a year later when you two showed up."

"So that's how you got to the islands. Well, if this is a prophesy, what does it mean?" Star responded.

Jet responded, "Don't know. But I bet it's linked to the tunnel opening and brining us here."

"Agreed," the other two said in unison.

**Ooh, a cliff hanger! Remember, I'm accepting OC's, so pm me if you got one! I'm officially hyped!**


	2. A New Friend

**I don't own wings of fire. Chapter two. I'd like to thank thefirethatcaughtyou and cliffhanger2 for being part of my story. still accepting oc's, just pm me. On with the show, er, read.**

"What ever the case, we probably better go find help," Jet claimed.

"Yeah, except, which way is which?" Star came back.

"Hey! who are you?" called out a mysterious voice. The trio turned around to reveal one of the most beautiful ice wings they had ever seen. Aurora was secretly jeleous.

"Uhh... I'm Jet, this is Star, and that's Aurora," Jet responded.

"Are you with the queen?" she growled.

"What? we've been on an island to the west of the sand kingdom for the last few years", Star replied.

"Oh? That's odd. Allow me to fill you in. My name's Evergreen. Here's what's going on. So this skywing dragoness rose up and stole the throne from Queen Crimson," she started.

"What! I was loyal to her too..." Jet interupted, shocked.

"Uh... Anyway, as I was saying, once she stole the throne, she captured the rest of the queens, and forced them to beome part of her empire. There was, however, a brief skirmish with the mystery wings, as they did not approve, the spirit wings are nomads and don't ever make their presence known anymore. She can't even find the ray wings, lucky them, considering that once she rose, she revealed that she is just pure evil. She's just cruel," Evergreen finished.

Jet replied, "That's terrible. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Well, you could help me fight her off, and take back what's ours," Evergreen responded.

"I'd love to, but there's just one problem," Star said blankly.

"We don't know how to fight," Aurora finished.

"That's odd. Were you raised under a rock or something?" Evergreen came back.

"No, but before we left to the islands, we didn't need to," Jet responded.

"Yeah, me coming to the islands had nothing to do with fighting," star started. he received quizzical looks from the others, so he continued, "Well, my old friends and I were at the beach swimming, playing in the sand, and skipping stones. I was swimming and having fun, when this current appeared beneath me and swept me out to sea. When I awoke, I was on the beach of the islands. Jet found and helped me to health. I still don't know what became of my friends. It's weird, I was swimming in place and the current just appeared. Like it was destiny or something," Star finished.

"Hmm, maybe we can figure out what happened, it would be interesting. In the mean time, I can help you learn to fight, if you agree to help me out," Evergreen stated. They agreed. "We probably should move out. We want to make it to the sand kingdom before nightfall," she finished. And so, they set out towards the sand kingdom.

When they got there, the stopped for the night. Evergreen showed them some basic techniques and the like, and they relaxed around the fire, calm and serene, swapping stories and the like, before Jet asked a question.

"What's the queens name anyway, you haven't used it at all?" Jet questioned.

"Her name is, and it pains me to say it, Queen Gem. Any way, we should probably get to bed," she said, trying to change the subject. Little did they know that this journey would change, or end, their lives.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. I also have a few more OC's in the wings, so I'm still hyped. Sorry for the long wait. It may be another, but I plan to keep going with pace.**


	3. ruined: a new part

**I don't own wings of fire. whoa boy. I plan action and more for this chapter! still taking pm'd OC's. Am I the only one giddy over this?**

The group woke up early the next day, excited to get going. They went south for a while, before crossing a group of ruins. Curiosity got the best of him, and Jet found himself going towards them. Landing, the group found the ruins to be, well, ruined, but still incredibly sturdy. Finding a small door in the ruins, Jet's curiosity again got the best of him, and they found themselves going in, against Aurora's wishes, but she went with any way. A little ways through, they found a room that was more open, and didn't require hopping from platform to platform or dodging arrows, ect. But when they went in, the way in and the way out closed.

"Uh oh. this can't be good," Jet claimed. As if on cue, four black draconic forms with yellow eyes appeared. And just as quickly, they attacked.

Jet got nailed quickly by a thrust attack. A second one came and he spun to the side, only to get nailed from the side. Then idea struck him. He knew how to teach himself to fight, with an almost unbeatable strategy, in his opinion. Another thrust came at him, and he ducked it, spinning to the side to avoid an uppercut, ducking a side slash, unloading a jab, followed by a side slash, then an upper cut, before finally finishing the... the... the _thing_ with a fire blast.

Meanwhile, Star was in the thick of it. Successfully blocking the first bite attack, he quickly got barraged by hits. He decided to change his tactics. Suddenly, he lashed out, nailing the thing with hit after hit, not allowing it to get another off. Finally finishing it, he was wore out.

Aurora was dodging attacks, but it wasn't working to well. She as nailed by an uppercut, then a jab, then a side swipe, before changing her tactics. Another jab came at her, but she parried it. Then a vertical strike, but she countered with a side swipe, and she thrust in, destroying it.

Evergreen was fairing much better. She was dealing blow after blow and easily dodging each attack. She easily stopped the thing with a ice breath shot.

"What were those things?!" Jet questioned.

"I don't know," Evergreen responded.

The doors opened again. "Let's proceed before more show up," Aurora was quick to say. The others agreed, and they went through the other door.

They came into a room with a two pedestals, one red the other blue, two weights, one green one and one orange, one yellow lever, and a giant closed door in the back. Jet smirked, put the orange weight the red pedestal, the green on the blue, and pulled the lever. The pedestals went up and pushed the weights into the ceiling and created two pillars, and the giant door lifted.

The group entered the room, and the door shut behind them. "Not again!" Aurora whined. As if on queue, another black dragon thing appeared, but this one was different. This one was giant. "That thing's HUGE!" Star exclaimed.

"Here we go again," Evergreen stated, getting ready to fight. As if on queue again, it attacked. It shot a beam of dark energy at Star, but Star barely managed a dodge. Star and Aurora charged the legs, being that the legs themselves were 3 times as tall, but were bounced back by the armored legs. Evergreen charged a the head by flying, but was nailed by a giant energy beam. Jet was making a move to attack the tail, but was hit by the tail. Evergreen made a move and hit the torso a few times, before getting repelled. The thing unloaded a barrage of dark orbs at them, and Jet got hit three times, Star was hit by two, Aurora felt just one, and Evergreen took three as well. Jet took off at the head, but then dived at the neck and slashed it, but the thing didn't fall. Star kept the momentum and hit the back of the neck, followed by Aurora who hit the torso, but it still survived, and generated a dark shock wave that hit all of them. Evergreen had had enough, and she shot at he neck, and and she was covered in ice no less. She hit the neck, and went right through. The thing went down and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The other three were appalled.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Jet exclaimed.

Evergreen smirked, "I know. I was, wasn't I?" she responded. Star rolled his eyes. a door opened up on the far side of the room.

"Come on! Let's go!" Aurora exclaimed before anyone else could say anything. They walked into the room. In the middle was a raised glowing circle and some writing was on the back wall. It read:

_many pieces there are  
all are far  
powerful dragons with strength unknown  
as evil's hand has only grown  
find a power of ice strong and cold  
and the fire as foretold  
earth is strong in might  
and darkness is black as night  
wind roars with power and fury  
and light shines in all its glory  
venom hold its mysterious cards  
and water flows fast and hard  
hear this now, hear our words  
things will get worse things will be hard  
prepare yourselves for a fight long  
before the light is completely gone_

"okay, so it's a two part prophesy and probably more. just more and more fun," Evergreen said in response.

Jet rolled his eyes, then eyed something floating above the glowing circle, "What's this?" he asked walking up onto the circular platform, quickly followed by the others. and, Jet will be Jet, he grabbed grabbed the object. the plat form began to flat up, ad they were quickly back on the surface of the desert.

"A floating platform? Wait... Jet! Be glad that didn't explode or something!" Star said.

"I couldn't help it, you know that!" Jet countered.

"What's that?" Aurora asked looking west. the other looked and saw something flying at them...

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! any way I could still use some oc's. Pm me if you got one. Also, sorry for waiting so long. I had other priorities. I love action.**


End file.
